


All Mine ( Kinktober Day 1 )

by TeaBeast



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AI Jack, Atlas CEO Rhys, Bondage, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Orgasm, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Control, Possessive Behavior, Revenge, Verbal Humiliation, non-con, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBeast/pseuds/TeaBeast
Summary: 'Alllll those little wires and metal stabilisers installed to keep your funky little cybernetics running. All nice little places for an AI to hide.'Jack's voice lowered to a rumbling purr and to Rhys it felt like the man was alive and well; stood behind him and whispering into his right ear.'So many pretty little things for me to play with... How many of these wires are attached to the nerves in your body, Pumpkin? Do you know? Did you ever ask? Or did you just go in there and tell the doctors to just fuck you up?'_____________Starting Kinktober with the prompt 'Control'. Please heed the warnings in the tags as it's not soft and fluffy!





	All Mine ( Kinktober Day 1 )

_'This wouldn't have been how I'd done it... Cause, yanno... I'd have done it better...' _

Rhys froze. How long had it been since he'd heard that voice? And he was actually hearing it? Was it a symptom of his PTSD? It had happened before, but usually late at night after nightmares tinged blue. Not in the middle of the day, sat at his desk while under siege. The soft, dark little chuckle that rolled around his mind and echoed in his ears was enough to make his blood run cold.

_'Ohhhh, Rhysie... You didn't really believe I was **gone**, did you, hmmm? Think you can rip your arm off and pull out your eye and that's that?' _

Rhys was now hyperventilating. The fingertips of his cybernetic hand dragged furrows into the surface of his mahogany desk. He had hoped... Against all odds he'd _hoped_ that would have been enough. But... Had he known? _Deep down_ had he thought that perhaps... All those times he'd made a decision he normally wouldn't, or at least something that would take him a while to think over... But had just done in an almost flippant manner...

_'Whole body full of cybernetics and you thought that tearing out the top layer would be the way to go?' _

Uproarious laughter exploded within the former company man's head making him shudder and ache down to his bones. This was a nightmare. He was having a nightmare. He had inexplicably fallen asleep at his desk in the middle of a war and he was having the worst of nightmares. Any minute now he was going to wake up. Any. Minute. Now. Blood started trickling down his chin as he finally realised he'd been biting down on his lower lip.

_'Ohhhh no, Cupcake. While I was distracting you with my little **ohhhh pleeeeeeease don't get rid of meeeee** performance, I was also finding myself a niiiiiice little hidey-hole in the back of your tiny brain.' _

He had to do something. He had to... And he had to do it **now**. Rhys licked his lips and took a deep, shuddering breath. The fingers of his cybernetic hand twitched as he first intended to use it to connect to the ECHOnet and get help but... If Jack was in there... If he was _really_ in there then... What if he tried to stop him? If he controlled his arm like he used to...? Another hitching breath and he quickly made a grab for his ECHO on his desk.

_'Ah... Ah... Ahhhh...! **Naughty~**' _

Rhys let out a choking sound of horror as his cybernetic hand sprang to life against his will. It gripped the wrist of his flesh arm and squeezed tight. Like a wild animal stuck in a bear trap, Rhys suddenly began to struggle. But it was too late. He could feel heat travelling across his chest, down his spine, through his hips... His skull. Everywhere that he'd had cybernetics installed seemed to throb and warp with heat.

_'Alllll those little wires and metal stabilisers installed to keep your funky little cybernetics running. All nice little places for an AI to hide.' _

Jack's voice lowered to a rumbling purr and to Rhys it felt like the man was alive and well; stood behind him and whispering into his right ear.

_'So many pretty little things for me to play with... How many of these wires are attached to the nerves in your body, Pumpkin? Do you know? Did you ever ask? Or did you just go in there and tell the doctors to just fuck you up?' _

The AI laughed again, but this time Rhys felt it through his entire body. His skin tingling and flush with goosebumps. His cheeks were tinged pink and to his shame he could feel his groin tightening. With trembling lips and mouth dry, he tried to vocalise further than just making whimpering sounds of fear.

“W-What are you doing...? How long have you...? You waited all this time...?”

_'Ohhh I am faaaaar more patient than people think I'm capable of, Cupcake. You know the best serving for revenge, don't you, hmm? **Cold.**' _

As that last word was uttered, Rhys gasped as his body temperature dropped suddenly. Dangerously so. He was now shaking so hard that his joints hurt. His teeth clenched together to stop them from chattering; but so hard he feared he may chip them. It almost distracted him enough to not notice how the discs in his spine ceased up one by one. Desperately, Rhys tried to move his arms, legs, shoulders, head.... Anything. But it wasn't happening. He was forced into terrifying stillness.

_'You're **mine** now, Rhysie... Alllllll mine. And there's not a single fucking thing you can do about it. ' _

The word **Mine** chased away the cold. Warmth rushed through Rhys' body and seemed to settle between his legs. The Atlas CEO whimpered and gasped as his cock thickened in his pants. The obnoxious laughter echoed through his head again, but this time laced with a flirtatious tone.

_'Now... Let me show you something that will **really** make your dick twitch...' _

Rhys watched in horror as his cybernetic hand let go of his other arm and made a grand sweeping motion. Several holo-screens flickered in front of him, showing the battle field. His soldiers were being beaten down by the Maliwan troops. And even with the help of several Vault Hunters, it was a losing battle. And then... Each screen in the square flickered blue and... There was Jack.

“Heeeey kiddos! Lookit you there all fighting the good fight. Miss me, huh? Need a little help from daddy?'

The Atlas CEO could only watch in dumb fear as each of his went from red to blue; and with firing power that Rhys didn't even know they had, started mowing down the Maliwan troops. It was a massacre and as much as he hated it; Rhys felt his cock twitch and harden further. The Atlas troops were confused ( and most were terrified ) but the battle had come to a sudden and surprising close. They had... Won? Was that... Handsome Jack? What was going on? Regardless, the smoke was clearing and they could stop fighting for the first time in months. Slowly at first, but gaining momentum, the soldiers began to cheer; even as the Jacks on the screens gave a slow, cold grin.

“I don't know why you're celebrating... Can't even handle a little invasion from a shitty little company.”

A long suffering sigh.

“Looks like I'm going to have to make the hard decisions – **Again** – and take out the trash.”

Before Rhys could say a single word. Before he could object or cry out in horror, the turrets lit up again and started destroying his own troops. He had to sit and watch as his own men were murdered in front of him. One after the other.

“J-Jack! Stop! _**Fucking stop!** _Why! Why are you doing this! They didn't do anything to you! They're none of your concern! They're my troops! _Mine!_ **_Why???_**”

_'What are you running here, Pumpkin? A fucking day care? You spend all your time coddling them and trying to be their friend and this is what you get. Cannon fodder. Useless soldiers. This wouldn't have happened to Hyperion when I was in charge.' _

Rhys struggled, trying desperately to move his own body. Breath coming out in ragged gasps as he couldn't turn his gaze away from the holo-screens in front of him. Couldn't tear away from the deaths of his soldiers. But Jack didn't stop his assault on his body. He continued to tremble and twitch as the AI sent little sparks of blue along his nerves.

_'I hear a lot of pissing and whining and yet... Your body seems to be having a **great** time, Cupcake...' _

He grit his teeth and closed his eyes tight. Rhys could feel his cock twitch again and a damp spot was growing at the front of his pants. His breathing getting heavier and heavier; sweat prickled across his brow as the flush from his cheeks travelled down his neck.

_'Aaaaahahahahahaaaa! Gaaaaay!' _

“F-Fuck you, Jack! You hide in my brain! You kill my soldiers! And now you're.... Messing with my body! **What. Do. You. Want?**”

Another jolt was sent thrumming through his body and Rhys couldn't help the rasping cry that was torn from his throat. His whole body was singing with pleasure as the cries of dying soldiers echoed around him. This was sick. He was sick. Jack was back and there wasn't a single thing he could do to stop him.

_'What do I want? Everything, Rhysie. **EVERYTHING!** You took everything from me and so I'm taking everything from you. You're mine, Babyboy... And you're **loving** every fucking second of it.' _

Now would have been a great time to come back with a snippy one-liner. To over-come the effects on his body and to fight back against Jack. Instead, his orgasm hit suddenly and violently. Rhys opened his eyes wide, his ECHOeye glowing bright blue as he let out broken, sobbing cries. Body trembling and his throat raw. Feeling like he was suffocating as the AI flooded all his senses. Fading out with Jack's laughter echoing around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to revisit this concept at some point. Let me know what you think!


End file.
